


Tell me about my father

by AUWriter1



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, OC Mother - Freeform, Steve is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: Oliver wants to know about his father





	Tell me about my father

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot of the Steve being Oliver's father from Everything Sucks. Hope you enjoy

Oliver looked over at his mother with big hazel eyes shining, his handmade stitched teddy bear hugging tightly under his right arm. Nervousness grew in the pit of his small stomach as he stood before his mother”Momma, please tell me about my father”. He said in a small voice but able enough for his mother to hear him. His mother eyes flickered to him, warmness erupted from them as a smile appeared on her lips. 

“Sure sweetie, come here.”Oliver hopped on his mother's lap as she enveloped him in a cocoon hug

.”Your father, sweetie was an amazingly brave man. He was from Hawkins Indiana, and I met him right on the outskirts of this town. His car broke down and I was there to help him. I was suspicious of him at first but it became clear he was of good heart. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he had seen a lot of horrid things but he never let it get to him. He kept a strong head and always tried to lighten the mood. I totally admire his bravery, compassion, and optimism. “ 

“A lot of people would run away from the first sign of danger but no..your father met it head on, face to face. He had this top secret job that relied on him to go into dangerous situations every day. He had to face all the demons that were after him but when you were born, I’ve never seen your father so, at peace, it’s like you made all the demons he battle go away. Those few hours with you meant everything to him and I wish every day he was here to see you grow up”His mother kissed him on top of his head. Looking at his warm hazel eyes with warmth and motherly love. 

 

That night, Oliver curled into bed with a picture frame of his father. His dreams filled with knowing his dead father. A tear escaped his small eyes.


End file.
